Trouble
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Two broken and beautiful women find love with each other. Warning: Contains FEMSLASH.


Fandoms: General Hospital/One Tree Hill  
Title: Trouble  
Characters: Sam McCall and Brooke Davis  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Brooke Davis  
Rating/Warnings: R. Crossover, FemSlash, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Two broken and beautiful women find love with each other.  
A/N: Many thanks to Judy and the readers. PS: Sam is thirty-six and Brooke is thirty-four. Sam was 21 and Brooke was 19 when they met.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this. Banner is made by me.  
Words: 882 without title and ending.

*Trouble* One-Shot:

From the moment Sam saw Brooke, she knew the younger woman was trouble. Sam also knew that even though there would be bad times, she would never let the other woman go.

Fifteen years ago Brooke Davis walked into her life and, never for one single moment had she ever regretted that happening. Brooke was everything Sam needed and wanted in a wife. She was strong, beautiful, loyal, fierce in what she wanted and never took no for an answer. Those were only some of the qualities that Sam loved about her wife.

She also loved how from that moment they met fifteen years ago on a plane leaving New York, they had bonded over the fact that neither of them knew who their father was and most likely never would.

Sam had just started her PI business and had been in the middle of tracking down a man whose wife thought he was cheating, only to find out in the end that he was a drug addict.

As they left New York on the plane, Sam and Brooke somehow had the good luck to sit together that day and during their flight, the two women got to know each other which made for a quick romance.

Now anyone who knew Sam and Brooke might think that they had just been looking for a hook-up and while that had been true at the time, what the two of them took from the experience was much more than a few wonderful days together.

During their three days together both women actually talked and not about meaningless sex or work. They talked about their families and how each of them had always wanted a child and family of their own but somehow it just wasn't in the cards.

Brooke talked about how her mother Victoria never really loved her and was only pretending to love her. She told Sam that she knew Victoria's real reason for pretending to finally give a crap about her after all these years.

"Victoria wants me to continue running our business." At Sam's surprised look Brooke smiled and then said, "Yeah, I have my own company called Clothes over Bros. I design the clothes and Victoria makes sure they get seen by the public."

Sam had rolled her eyes and then said, "She sounds like a bitch. I don't see why you have anything to do with her since she treats you so shitty."

Brooke had laughed then nodded and said, "Yeah, she really is. All I've ever wanted is for my mother to love me and accept me as her daughter and not some mistake she got stuck with when some guy knocked her up and took off."

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, I know the feeling. My mother never wanted me either. When she found out that I was her daughter and even now, though we try to pretend to get along for the sake of my little sisters, it just doesn't work. I always wonder why she gave me up, why she didn't want me and why she still doesn't."

Brooke had slipped one of her hands into Sam's and lifted Sam's chin so that the other woman was looking into her eyes. "Fuck'em. I don't need Victoria and you don't need... What's her name?"

Sam laughed softly and said, "Alexis." After that conversation neither of their mothers were ever mentioned again and while visits with Sam's sisters were few and far between she was slowly learning to live with it.

In three days Brooke had done the one thing that no one in Sam's life had ever done: She had made her feel cared for and loved.

After their three wonderful days together the two of them had parted ways, Sam taking care of her client and then going back to Port Charles and Brooke having a fashion show to show off her new men's clothing line, before returning to Tree Hill.

The two of them had kept in touch for months by calls, e-mails, texts and occasional visits when time allowed. On the one-year anniversary of the day they met, Brooke asked Sam to marry her and Sam accepted without hesitation.

Now it was fifteen years later and both women still loved each other as if it were their wedding day all over again. Brooke, who had been away finishing up her new clothing line designed for babies, was surprised when she entered the house and was greeted with a smile and kiss from her wife.

When the kiss ended, Brooke pulled back and said, "How did you know I was coming home today? I didn't even know until I finished the new line and decided to try and come home to see you before you started your new case."

Sam smirked, said Brooke's nickname as she pulled the younger woman back into her arms. "Come on now, Trouble. You have to know that your good friend, Alexander was nice enough to give me a call and let me know that you guys were done early. He wanted to make sure that I was here when you got home, so here I am."

Brooke laughed in reply before she said, "I love you, Sam."

Just as Sam was about to reply in kind, "I love you-" She was cut off and pulled into Brooke's arms, her favorite place to be and was smothered with kisses.

The end.


End file.
